


A Monstrous Family

by Irritableizzy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Divorce, Family, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Goatman!Ryan, Mothman, One Shot, Sasquatch!Shane, monster au, mothman!Ojiro, shane is a stupid dad but he’s trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irritableizzy/pseuds/Irritableizzy
Summary: “You stole a WHAT?!” Berg screams.They’re in his restaurant. His pride and joy. And, here, is his least favorite monster, that hairy Sasquatch.“A baby!” Madej says cheerfully.In which a Sasquatch finds an abandoned child, and tries his best to raise it.





	A Monstrous Family

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t need knowledge of bnha or bfu to read this fic. It was made for a bnha monster au server, and I was like, why not have Ojiro’s dad be Shane?  
> And then I wrote 1.2 k words.  
> Which, believe me, is more than is usually do.  
> Another note— Monsters experience time different, especially Ojiro who is a mothman, so take the years with a grain of salt, but also realize that there is a huge time difference in the beginning and end.  
> Enjoy?

 

Somewhere, deep in the woods of North America, a child — a _monster_  —

was abandoned.

It was in the middle of migration, and when the child was presented with golden fluff and unnatural energy, it was deemed a mistake.

 

It was left there, in the nest, as the migration of black, winged creatures flew in the dark seas of the night.

 

As the sun said good morning and rose into the sky, like she usually does, the baby’s red eyes blink, and he starts to let out a sorrowful cry. Despite only being a newborn, it seems like he already new. Already new that he was all along.

 

Madej was never meant to have stability in his life. He was a dust colored, long legged Sasquatch with a habit of talking to himself. But, his life starts to warp when he hears that baby cry.

Madej may be an asshole — At least, that’s what Berg would say — but he isn’t cruel enough as to leave a baby by itself.

He lets out a loud, dramatic sigh, and climbs up the tree to fetch it.

 

“By god,” He murmurs, as he stares at the child.

“What in the nine circles of hell _are_ you?”

 

The child stops crying, and blinks. Madej is taken aback. His eyes are like rubies, he thinks. Incredibly shiny. Holy hell.

They entice him, wrap around his brain like soft, sweet, pure tendrils.

_ Take me, please. _

 

“Huh,” Madej says. “Persuasive one, are yah?”

 

The baby giggles.

 

“Well, diggity damn. All right, c’mere, you little bundle of sun,”

The baby laughs joyfully as Madej wraps his hairy around the child.

He knows he can’t take care of a child — he can barely take care of himself — so, he takes him to someone who does.

 

...

 

 

“You stole a WHAT?!” Berg screams.

They’re in his restaurant. His pride and joy. And, here, is his least favorite monster, that hairy Sasquatch.

 

“A baby!” He says cheerfully. “Look! He’s deficient! He has human features!”

 

Berg growls. “You asshole,” He murmurs.

“I have human features,” He snatches the baby, cradling the blonde thing.

 

“Yeah, but you also have horns! And goat legs!” Madej says cheerfully.

 

Berg isn’t paying attention at this point. He’s staring at this human esque thing, this little creature.

The baby flaps his wings.

“Wait — Holy shit! He has wings!” Berg shouts, turning the chubby baby around, and his eyes widen.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Madej, you stole a mothman!” He cries out.

“What if they come back for it?! Aren’t they like birds?”

 

Madej senses the concerned energy, and he sighs, ruffling the shorter man’s hair.

“Dude. My man. Do you really think they’ll come back for that?”

 

The baby coos.

 

Berg sighs, and brushes some of the golden fur.

“You’re right. You’re right and I hate it,” He murmurs.

“Guess we have a son now.”

 

Madej grins, but on the inside, he’s screaming.

“Guess we do.”

 

…

 

Berg names the baby, because he’s a brat, and because he’s the one who actually makes money in this household.

 

“His name is Mashirao.” He says proudly. “I found it in a baby book, and I think it’s very fancy.”

 

The baby — no, Mashirao — giggles.

 

Madej raises an eyebrow.

“Another ‘M’ name, huh? I take that as a compliment!”

 

Berg rolls his eyes.

“Oh, shut up,”

 

Mashirao grows slowly, and so it takes longer for the seams to be slowly pulled apart. Madej grows to scared, skittish, and he’s itching for his freedom back.

Berg can tell, and it makes him angry, to think that his best friend — or whatever they are, they both agreed labels were unnecessary— wants to leave him, and now Mashirao.

 

They get into an argument. It starts out as one. Then two. Then, practically every night.

 

“I didn’t ask for this!” Berg screams one night, his eyes literally blazing with fire.

“I didn’t ask to settle down with a son, and with you, but here I am! And I’m happy! Why can’t you be?!”

 

Madej freezes.

“I don’t know.” He murmurs. “And — I am happy! It’s just —“

 

“Cut the bullshit, Madej.” Berg cries out.

“Cut the bullshit, and just fucking leave.”

 

Madej flinches. “Wait—“

But it’s too late.

Berg is turned away, and shadows start gathering around him.

 

“Berg…?”

 

**”Leave,”**

 

Berg turns around, eyes pitch black, and shadows pick up Madej and Mashirao. 

 

**”Leave.”**

 

“BERG!” Madej screams, and through the shadows, he reaches for the crying Mashirao, who’s barely a toddler.

 

**_“Leave”._ **

 

The darkness fades, and Mashirao and Madej are in unfamiliar woods, shadows receding to — To wherever they came from.

Madej stares at Mashirao, and he tries not to cry.

This is what he wanted, right?

….Right?

He hugs his son tightly, and sobs.

 

…

 

 

Mashirao is old enough to start talking. Together, the two make up a fantastical story called the “Hotdaga” — based off the hot dogs they always get at the local Denny’s.

 

Madej tells Mashirao little stories about Berg. Even if Berg doesn’t exist in their life anymore. He still wants his son to know who named him.

 

As Mashirao chews on the hot dog, he looks up at Madej curiously.

“Was Berg my mom?”

 

Madej scoffs. “No, he’s a man.”

 

Mashirao’s eyes widen. “So — My dad?”

 

Madej softens. “No, kiddo, *I’m* your dad,”

 

Mashirao pauses. “Oh. Then — Who was he?”

 

Madej stares out the window, and imagines his little goat man running out of the shadows to greet them.

It hurts, dammit.

Madej used to think his first mistake was finding Mashirao. But, now, he knows it’s yelling at Berg.

 

“Just a friend,” He hums out. 

“Just a friend.”

 

…

 

Mashirao is what the ladies at the Denny’s call a young adult. He sleeps in the trees and counts the stars. These new things called “phones” are starting to be developed, and everything’s gotten a lot fancier.

 

His dad left a while ago, before the ladies at Denny’s arrived, claiming that he needed to earn money. 

(Mashirao wonders if that’s a lie. He wonders if he left to find Berg. He wouldn’t be mad if that’s what he did.)

 

The ladies act like they’re his son now, so he supposes that’s nice! They teach him how to express emotions, to be kind, more than his dad ever really did. Well — that’s a lie. His dad told him about the stars, and about creativity.

Sure, he may have lost the energy to continue the hotdaga, but Mashirao still remembers it! 

 

Soon, the ladies tell him to travel into the city. They give him an address, a backpack, a phone, and a fancy new thing called a credit card.

 

“Your dad will send you gifts through that!” They tell him, and they basically kick him out.

 

Mashirao isn’t dumb.

 

For the first time in his life, he travels outside the forest, and looks at the address on the paper.

U.A. High-school

High-school, Huh?

Well, this oughta be fun.


End file.
